


Missing Thorn

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [8]
Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: La rosa no sabe si los cambios en el principito son para bien o para mal.
Series: cien palabras exactas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 3





	Missing Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde el regreso del principito. Hasta la rosa se había dado cuenta de las diferencias.

Su tiempo fuera del pequeño planeta le había dado al muchacho una cierta sabiduría que parecía envolverle y alterar todo lo que hacía. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de excitación y curiosidad cada vez que hablaban y el aire entre ellos se cargaba de algo desconocido a punto de suceder.

Ahora, con una espina y varias gotas de sangre yaciendo en el suelo ante ella, pensaba que tal vez había sido un error.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se le puede llamar angst a esto? Siempre me surgen unas dudas tremendas a la hora de intentar clasificar mis fics. Yo veo este drabble como una especie de Principito/Rosa y la pérdida de la inocencia, pero no sé si he conseguido transmitirlo.


End file.
